Peanut Girl
by Java60072
Summary: What if there was an 9 year old girl that went up with the first group. And her and Minho were like brother He watches over her and she watches over him. Join Sango in her adventure through the 3 years of her life.
1. Epilogue

Peanut Girl

**Summary: What if there was an 9 year old girl that went up with the first group. And her and Minho were like brother He watches over her and she watches over him. Join Sango in her adventure through the 3 years of her life. **

I open my eyes slowly letting out a gasp of pain as I sat up. I put my hand up to my ear to feel liquid making it's way out. **Sango**. I need to keep this name locked in my mind for now. I look around the cage to find a boy that is much older than I am. I scoot to the other side of the cage to give us space. Then I hear a voice the voice of the boy across from me. "What is your name?" I look over at him and when I speak my voice shutters. "S-Sango." The boys just looks at me. "What is your name if you don't mind me asking?" The boy smiles. "Minho." I smile and scoot over a little. I sit there in silence until the box goes to an automatic stop. I fell back and hit my head I rub the spot where I hit it. I hear voices from up above us I slide behind a barrel to keep hidden.

The doors open up and a bright light blinded me. Then I hear voices. "We have a new Greenie!" Says the one with the accent. I pop my head out to see the Mhino kid being pulled out. The boy with the accent jumped down and started to pull out things. After a while he headed over to where I was and started to move the Barrel when he called out for someone. "Alby get over here like now!" I see a colored boy run and jump into the box. "What is it Newt and it better be good I was building something." The so called Newt pointed over at me. "It's...A little girl?" Newt noded in response. The boy walked over to me and came down to my level. "What is your name little one?" I look at the man and move back slowly. "Hey it's okay I won't hurt you." The man holds out his hand. I move over a little and let out a little squeak. "Sango." The colored boy then smiles and helps me up.

After helping me out of the box I look around. There are cows, little buildings and wow a huge meadow! Alby walks up beside me and says; "Welcome to the Glade Sango."


	2. Chapter 1: A new begining

Chapter 1: A new start

**A/N: Hey so i'm like really sorry I broke my finger and I had a huge writer's block and so yeah a fun day for me so just be happy you get a chapter. **

"Welcome to the Glade Sango." Alby says. I look up at him and smile. Alby then finds that boy Minho again and makes him tag along for some tour. We walk around the small area that they have. After the tour was over I found a tree to climb. When I climbed the tree I sat there and just watched how the forest acted and how the animals inside of it acted. Quite wonderful if I must say. My eyes slowly began to shut I tried to keep them open but failed miserably.

_There is a woman and a man as well as a boy and a girl that looks just like me. The girl has blackish red hair brownish green eyes and her hair is long. and then there is a boy. He looks just like Minho just younger. They boy walks over to me with a hand behind his back. "Little sis I got you a gift." I look up from my homework and smile. I stand up to go see what it is. "Turn around." I do as he says. He puts something cold around my neck and ties it off. I look down to find words engraved on the front of the necklace. _

**For my little sis, Smile bright and laugh for ever. **

_I look up and giggle. "This is great!" I run and give him a hug. I hold on like I will be taken away from him. Then I am. _

I jolt awake and fall out of the tree. I land at the feet of Alby. "Oh hey there alby!" I say as I blow a leaf out of my face and smile. Alby just looks at me and smiles. "What I was sleeping and then fell out of the tree." Alby just starts laughing at me. I stand up and wipe off all of the dust and mud that covered my clothes head to toe. Alby just looks at me and keeps laughing at my now very messed up clothes. I glare at him and start to walk away. As I walk around the Glade I spot Minho staring me down. I walk over to where he is standing. "What do you want?" He just looks at me.

Minho finally speaks up, "Have you ever thought that we look a lot a like?" I look at him like he is crazy. "You do know I haven't seen my own reflection right?" He looks at me then smiles. "And you haven't changed yet." When I go to scratch my neck I find the locket that my 'big brother' gave me. I open it to find a little girl and a boy sitting there with the girl on his back reaching for what looks like and apple. "You know I bet we do look a lot alike." Minho looks at me with a smile.

"Well even if we are related it would still be kind of creepy." I nod in response. Minho just smiles and ruffles my hair. I roll my eyes and walk away. I run into Newt who looks happy to see me. "Hi !" He smiles down at me and I can see that he is hiding something. "What is that?" I point to the object hidden behind his back. "This old thing well I figured that a little girl such as yourself might like stuffed animals so here." Newt hands me a teddy. It has both eyes a bowtie arms hanging out like they are going to grab you and a happy smile. "He is perfect I think i'll name him fluffy thank you !" I say with excitement while skipping away. I sit down by a tree and start to pet Fluffy. "Wow for a girl who looks like she is nine she sure loves that teddy bear." I turn my head to see Minho standing there. "Wow just found my stalker." I mumble. "Look i'm not stalking you just look at yourself." Minho my new stalker hands me a mirror.

"Oh my god I really do look like you." I say as I touch my face.

**A/N: So I promise that I will make the chapter's longer okay? so just bare with me while I try to type with a broken finger. Please review and tell me how I did. **

**Ps.**

**I know this chapter is horrible. **


End file.
